Protect
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: A oneshot for a comic I saw when scrolling through Google's "Underfell" images.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys. This is a story about Underfell Papyrus and Sans. I'll try to update** _ **Glitched Up**_ **or** _ **Bonding**_ **as soon as I can. Hopefully one of those two will be up by the next few days but I can't guarantee because I have family coming from Australia in a few days so I'll be super busy. This is suppose to be a oneshot but if you guys really like it I'll put it as a story. And this is about a fanart.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Undertale or Underfell. Or the comic at all. I'm very bad at drawing and my game skills are awful.**

* * *

Sans kept his hands by his side. When was Papyrus was going to come? He was suppose to stall him, but that won't work unless he was by him. The kid suddenly streaked through the hall, hiding behind him.

"Kid? What's going on?" Sans peered behind him to the kid's tear-streaked face and they shook their head, burying their face inside his jacket. The flower replied with their own voice; since the kid wasn't responding.

"We misjudged where your brother was coming through. He came from where we were suppose to go." Sans eyes flew towards the second light at the end of the hall. "I thought you'd made friends with him?"

The kid nodded but the flower answered. "We did! But his loyalty to King Asgore is too strong to be broken just by trust and friendship." Frisk let out a sigh. "He was really nice, though! He'd said he'd try! Guess he didn't care."

Sans heard his brother's footsteps before he saw him. He studied him, slowly. "Wow, bro. You look terrible." he started. It was true, his scarf wasn't around his neck fully; his pants were down slightly; and his shirt was torn in some places.

"Sans, where's the human?" Papyrus snarled. "I'm not playing today, Sans!" Sans let out a smirk. "Look, Pap, we're on different teams." he said as Papyrus stared at him. "We're searching for humans. Together. Right, Sans?" he looked confused.

"Tell me where the human is at, Sans." Papyrus said, realizing his brother was no longer on his side. Sans shook his head. "Sorry Papyrus."

Sans's eye glowed and he felt his magic pooling inside his arms. He was ready to snap his finger; and was about to use it. "I'm going to protect the kid." he said, red surrounding him.

"Even from _you_." he snarled.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? If you want this to continue as a story then you can tell me from the reviews or private message me. :) And I'll, again, try to update** _ **Glitched Up**_ **or** _ **Bonding**_ **soon but with the things happening in my family it probably won't be this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Me again. Since a few of you wanted another chapter for this story I'd thought to give you what you wanted. So here you go! And the others who've been following me or my stories I'd like to say "Thanks" and that the update day for** _ **Glitched Up**_ **will be Mondays (yesterday was an exception). The updates for this story is Wendsday; and** _ **Bonding**_ **is Fridays. Hopefully, this satisfies all of you guys and I'm hoping it clears a bit of my schedule up. Enjoy Chapter Two of** _ **Protect!**_

* * *

Papyrus didn't understand his brother sometimes. One moment Sans would be angry at something the next happy. This human was tearing him apart. Making him chose sides. Papyrus was ready to fight the child to get his brother back. But Sans…. his _big brother_ , was going to fight him for this human. Something who'd he been so _angry_ with and ready to hurt just mere hours before. But, now, Sans' eye was glowing red and he didn't look like he was playing. Not like all those times Papyrus "trained" him.

Papyrus peered around Sans' jacket, seeing the human's flower staring right back at him. Papyrus sneered. "I'll get you!" he hissed before something threw him against the wall. "Sorry, bro. Can't you see? NO. TOUCHING. THE. HUMAN!" Sans called, throwing him against the wall. Papyrus jerked to a stop and he growled. His eyes flashed; despite the injuries. His cuts and bruises healed up quickly and he threw some bones at Sans. "We're on the same team, Sans! Just bring me the human!" Papyrus cried.

"Papyrus," Sans said and it was the first time he used his full name. "Don't you get it? The human's going to _help_ us." Papyrus let out a screech of joy. "Of course! If we give them to Asgore, he'll use their **Soul** to break the barrier! And we can get revenge on the humans, Sans! Just like we planned when Dad was around!" Papyrus exclaimed, dodging Sans' bone attakes.

Sans paused. "Papyrus! Dad isn't around anymore." he said before Papyrus nodded. "I know! Which is why we shouldn't give up on his dream. What did he say before he crumbled away, Sans? Was it 'Can I see the light again'? And remember Asriel? The humans killed him for 'killing' a human child when they themselves killed them! And they got Asriel killed! " Sans' eyes teared up, black sockets showing his red eyes again. Papyrus reached for his own magic. Of course Sans would get distracted by the prince's sad tale and his father, too.

Papyrus wasn't close to Gaster; that was Sans. Of course, Sans was also the one with **MERCY** ; while Papyrus chose to **FIGHT** every single time. Sans could fight, but he got easily distracted and Papyrus could get him then. Papyrus struck out with the force of two hundred bones, coming at his brother with lightning speed.

It hit his target straight on; and Papyrus knew that even his brother didn't dodge. The dust settled and Papyrus found his brother's hoodie without a human or flower. Papyrus stepped over it and then bent down to pick it up. He slid it on and walked toward where the human would have gone. He held back his tears as his eyes glowed again. Anger, this time.

 _They made me kill my brother…_ Papyrus thought as he walked through the door. _Now I'm going to kill them._ Papyrus never slowed, or sped up. He just continued walking to where the human and flower went.

And to think, he'd once called them "friend".

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short. I'm sucky at fight scenes and my characters are probably not on-point. Reviews! Read:**

* * *

 **Arctasic888: Here ya go, man! Thanks, I'm hoping this is up to your taste and that it doesn't suck too bad!**

 **Kiki-chan3410: Alright, there you go! Thanks for saying that. It makes me very happy!**

 **Guest: I can see what you did there! But, was it Papyrus first or Sans? Sorry, it just got a tad bit confusing. :D!**


End file.
